


Play Acting

by knightinsourarmor



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Acting, Cutesy, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Post-Endgame, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet decides to visit Ruby's theater one day after hearing that she is attempting to put on a play she has written. When she gets there Ruby convinces Garnet to help her practice some lines and some of the stage directions lead to a situation neither quite expected to happen. </p><p>Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Acting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



Garnet wasn’t sure where she was going. She knew the city well enough. This was her home after all. But as for a set destination, the Queen had no real clue where her feet might take her today. Her hood pulled low and an easy walk kept most people from paying too much attention to the woman. Being recognized as Queen out here in the streets wouldn’t be good at all. Even if she had spent time as a traveler, Garnet was far too important to wander the streets of Alexandria alone as if she was a commoner.

It wasn’t easy getting out of the castle without someone like Steiner and Beatrix stopping her, or if that didn’t happen, following her. Yet Garnet had learned how to distract her friends and guards so that she could slip away before they noticed. Not that she was always successful. But today Steiner was training new recruits for the Knights of Pluto and Beatrix found herself having a duel with Freya. Garnet knew that they’d both be occupied. Especially Beatrix who often spent time with the Burmecian once they had finished fighting. There were rumors beginning to spread about the pair, but whatever the real case was Garnet would be happy for her general no matter what.

Garnet made her way down a variety of alleys and main streets, taking time to stop at stalls or to linger by groups of people, listening to them talk. The Queen liked listening to her people talk, a part of her wanting to be sure that things were fine. Even if she was told that her people were fine and happy, it was different to actually be among them and see it.

“I heard Ruby wants to put on a play she made herself.”

“Yeah. She’s trying to get her old theater group to join her in it. I wonder if Lowell Bridges will be performing too.”

“I hope so. They two of them are perfect together. Wonderful chemistry.”

Garnet wasn’t so sure of that. She hadn’t spent too much time with Ruby out of all the Tantalus troupe, but she knew the older woman well enough to know that she had problems with the arrogant actor.

The thought of Tantalus and Ruby and performing a play must of gotten to the woman as she was heading towards where Ruby’s theater was set up. Zidane had been in the capital for some days and he might be there as well. If Ruby was going to put on a performance of her own creation there was no reason to think she wouldn’t recruit the rest of the Tantalus troupe. Garnet didn’t get to see him as often as she wished due to their own responsibilities, Garnet’s more than his. It would be nice to see the others as well. To do something simple for once.

It didn’t take too long to find the theater (although Garnet had gotten turned around once by accident) and she opened the door slowly to see that the place was empty. She must of missed the others and was about to leave when she heard a voice from another room.

“...not be like this. If we were to give in, oh, what would the people think? What would you think?”

It wasn’t difficult to place the voice as Ruby’s, her accent familiar. At first Garnet thought she might be talking to someone, but as the woman approached the other, she saw that Ruby was alone. Several papers were in her hands and she was looking down at them every once in a while as she spoke. She must of been reading off the script she had written - or even one from a former performance. Not sure of which, Garnet listened to Ruby act out a scene. A part of her wanted to say something but Garnet didn't want to interrupt the other woman, especially when she seemed so engaged in what she was doing. Eventually after several minutes Ruby sighed and shook her head, muttering something under her breathe. When Ruby turned she started upon seeing Garnet.

"You scared me darling. I didn't except anyone to be here. Least of all you."

"I'm sorry. I heard you reading and I was curious. You're very good at acting. I'm not surprised at all of course, but it's still rather impressive."

Ruby gave her a grin. "Thank you. I wish some of the boys praised me like that." Ruby placed the script on a table before giving her full attention to Garnet. They talked for a bit, mostly about Zidane and the others. How things were going with Ruby's theater and her acting. What it was like for Garnet as Queen and how things were going with her. As they chatted Garnet discovered that she rather liked talking with the older woman. She wished they had been able to talk more before when everything started but having the chance now was lucky. If Garnet could manage to sneak away she might come and visit Ruby again. She'd definitely want to see her new play in action. From what she had heard it sounded dramatic and romantic. Garnet told her as much.

"Ah you're too sweet. You know now that you're here why don't you help me practice? I've been looking for someone to read lines with me but no one has stopped by yet today. Probably busy messing up who knows what."

Garnet wasn't sure how much help she would be but she nodded wanting to help out. She was curious as well. Ruby handed her the script she was using and disappeared for a moment before arriving with another copy. She pointed down at the page she had left off on and gave Garnet a smile. 

"There are some stage directions written down. You don't have to do them if you don't want to. But it might help out. Just do what makes you feel comfortable. This is for me after all."

Garnet nodded. As Ruby started and Garnet tried to follow along she peered at the written notes that indicated movement or gestures. Ruby's handwriting was rather neat with curves. It fitted the woman's personality rather well. They ran over a scene a few times before moving on and as they progressed Garnet got more comfortable with reading and did some of the directions. Ruby always did her own stage directions most likely to memorized those as well. Things were turning out to be fun until they got to the next page.

"Oh my dear Vincent. You know there is trouble afoot. If you stay here with me, why, you'll only get hurt," Ruby read, her voice low and worried. She cupped Garnet's cheek in her head and gave her an intense look. Even though she knew it was only acting, Garnet couldn't help but feel her face heat up at the touch and look. What was wrong with her? She had kissed Zidane plenty of times by now and yet the expression on Ruby's face made her blush. 

"I, um, I can't help it Delphi. You are my everything. I can't bear to leave ya without saying goodbye," Garnet replied taking a moment to raise her hand and place it on Ruby's. It was the first action to make them touch and she found Ruby's hand soft and warm under her own. Could the older woman feel her warm cheeks? The thought almost made her blush harder. "Getting hurt is worth it if I can see your pretty face one last time and kiss it so long."

Kiss it? Oh no. That didn't sound good. They wouldn't really kiss would they? Ruby's expression went from the worried one of her character to a grin for a moment before she pulled away and started to talk. 

"Oh my dear Vincent have you suddenly become shy? You say you want to kiss me but I think you will not." That wasn't in the script. Garnet looked at Ruby confused but Ruby just kept going on. "One kiss. Yes one kiss before we part ways. That is what I can give to you. But only that. I am sorry it cannot be more Vincent, my love."

"G-giving me anything is enough Delphi. I would take even the simplest of treasures." Garnet moved towards Ruby hesitantly encase something else happened. She was starting to feel unsure about the look in her eye and Garnet's face was still warm. "A kiss is more than I deserve for abandoning you here."

There was a pause before Ruby drew close and leaned down towards Garnet. She froze truly not expecting the other woman to actually go ahead and kiss her, but she stopped just before their lips touched and leaned to the side to kiss Garnet's cheek. Garnet blinked in surprise and when Ruby drew away touched her cheek in confusion. 

"Did you think I was really going to kiss you? Maybe another time darling. Actors don't always kiss for real. Sometimes you can fake it."

"I know. I mean I thought that happened sometimes. I just wasn't expecting anything at all." Was her heart racing? No that couldn't be it. Maybe Garnet was just so engaged in the acting she was feeling the effects Vincent would if kissed by his lover Delphi. No way she'd feel like this because of Ruby. Right? Ruby was watching her and Garnet cleared her throat.

"I think Beatrix or Steiner will be looking for me now. I don't want to cause them any undue trouble. I am glad I could help you out Ruby have a good day." Garnet placed the script down and moved to leave the theater not wanting to think any more of Ruby's face close to her's or the softness of her hand or the feeling of her kissing her cheek. No she couldn't think things like that. Yet as she exited and heard Ruby call out she could help out whenever - even with real kissing - Garnet thought she'd like that. 

Not that she'd admit it. Not right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! I enjoyed writing it for you. I love the idea of acting out a scene that includes a kiss and finding out that you actually like someone when you do it.


End file.
